Whispers in the dark Emmett Cullen And OC Love St
by lovabletigerbaby7478
Summary: When Alice tells Emmett there is going to be a new arival to the family can his broken heart take it so soon after rose left? all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Morgan LeFay

I sat in my room looking out my glass walls. Its been a hole _year_ since Rosalie left. Its hard to believe jealousy can lead to breaking up a family. I clutch at my un beating heart as it aches from the pain Rosalie left with me.

"_Rose? What are you doing?" _

_I ask as I saw her try and sneak out the door. She turned to me with a blank stare. "I'm leaving Emmett. I'm going to the Vultury."_

_She said rudely. I looked at her in disbelief. "Rose…Why?"_

_I asked her hurt clear in my voice. She glared fiercely. "That baby should be mine Emmett and you know that! Bella shouldn't be alive! If she were dead I would have that baby! And the voltury wants her dead as badly as me." _

_She spoke grudgingly. I stared at her with eyes that scream anger. "Emmett, she would have been your baby to. Come with me!" She said. I couldn't believe she was asking me to betray everyone. I cared that Bella lived. And that Edward and Bella got to keep Neisse! _

_"Forget it Rosalie. I'm not betraying them. Your to vein to love anyone obviously. Sides what's the point in loving someone who only ever loves themselves." I said deadly. The words hurt to speak, and it hurt to say no to leaving her forever, to the woman who saved my life, but I had to, for the family that took me in. "Emmett you're a fool." she said and left, taking my already dead heart with her._

Or at the time I thought she took my heart with her. But I still feel love for my family. But for some reason iv been feeling as if I should be waiting for someone, like a peace of my heart is coming back. The only problem is I don't know when or who! I know call me crazy, but have you looked at the world lately. I'm pretty sure having a feeling that your actual true love is coming soon isn't as wearied as a house fool of vampires, a werewolf and a half vampire half human is. Am I right. Of course I am! Well as you know we couldn't stay in Forks for very long. We moved. Closer to Canada, but only about 10 hours away from Forks. Smaller town to. I like it. Its almost never sunny.

"UNCLE EMMETT!" I heard Neisse call me. I grinned as she came through the door with a silly smile. "Uncle Jasper wants to bet you on something again!" she said. My grin got ten times bigger. I loved betting. It was a great pass time thing! Especially when you never sleep. I walked with her down to the living room to see Jasper smiling sneakily. I know some things up! Then I feel a powerful tackle making me and my attacker fall to the ground. I land on my back and see no one on me. I look up to see Edward grinning like a clown. I chuckle and tackle him back. Edward would every so often get in on the rough housing. It was Hellas more fun when he did! Then Jasper tackled me to the ground, so I threw him off and Neisse held him he struggled laughing, but being careful, after all she is half human and a child still, he could easily accidentally hurt her, then Bella would go mad Edward would kill Jasper, Alice would kill me, Esme would kill Alice and Carlisle would kill us all dead or not! Me and Edward ran outside so we wouldn't break anything inside Bella Alice and Esme would destroy us!

We continued reselling for a phew hours then it got boring. So we went to play baseball since there was a storm. I looked at Neisse waiting for the father daughter everyday argument.

"Daddy can I play?" she asked with a pouting lip.

He didn't buy it. "No" it was clear as day.

She knew it to. She just pouted and looked at Bella. Bella just looked away cause she knew she would say yes to her.

And then she played the cruelest move humanly or inhumanly possible. She turned on me. I stared at her nervously as she gave the pout face. I shifted my feet trying to avert my eyes else where. "Uncle Emmett? Can I please play?" she asked sounding like she was about to cry.

I looked at Edward. His glare was plain as if the words were spoken out loud. Say no or ill kill you. I shivered under his glare and laughed nervously. Rennesme was good at acting. She looked like she was about to cry. So I said something before I said yes. "Sorry kido, your dad already said no, and I'm not about to have him kill me!" I said.

She sighed and glared at her dad, who intern just smirked and chuckled. I sighed in relief as she went to sit by Esme. I was up to bat first. As Alice was about to pitch the ball, she stopped and gave a far off stare.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" Jasper asked her. She got out of her gaze and looked at me.

"Emmett, your going to have to be on your toes for a phew days. Make sure to go hunting every week." she said softly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Were about to have another Bella at first sight enter our lives." she said using my joke.

I looked at her ridiculously. Me? Theres no way im going to be stupid and kill another human again.

"that's not what she meant Emmett. She means there will be a new girl soon who will smell the same to you as Bella did to me, and its quite possible you could fall in love with her to." Edward stated plainly. I can change that, I thought to myself.

" I wouldn't bet against Alice." he said stubbornly. I growled at him. Stupid special powers.

New girls pov

I never understood how change can happen so fast.

I was living in Dallas Texas, happy till my parents thought I was sick.

I was in counseling after telling my parents that I hear voices when its dark. They didn't think I was a freak, just wanted to make sure I was ok. They thought it was the house. My grandfather died in that house. They thought I was hearing him. So we zoomed out of there fast. I didn't want to go. Not now. I didn't want to have to change. I hate change.

I looked around my new room. This house was in one word TO big. My parents where rich. My mom is a dentist and dads a surgeons. They make a lot of money but I hardly ever get to see them really. it's a small town. Maybe 10 hours away from Forks. A little smaller to. I hate it. Its never sunny. Its always so gloomy. I'm used to the big open skies and always changing weather in Dallas Texas.

Dad decided to live in this town because its close to the city where he works. Mom decided to try and open up her own dentist office here. Joy. Moms always girly. She's the white glove kind of women. The ones I try to avoid. I like dad sometimes when he's tired. Then he's always on my case about what I want to be when I graduate. The thing im most grateful for, is that they don't try to get me to follow in their foot steps. They don't think that I need to become a dentist or a surgeon. They want me to be what I want to be. They really don't pester me about not being girly either. They are perfectly fine with me. Probably wish I was a little more proper but love me no less. that's the only reason I haven't run away. Because of them. I was tempted to when my grandma lived with us. I get the shivers just remembering it.

"Morgan! Were going out to eat, do you want to come with us?" mom said.

that's another thing. Im not dragged along every where with them. I get a choice.

"NO! I'm goanna finish unpacking! Thanks though! And bring what ever you guys don't eat!" I said.

I heard dad laugh at me. I grin. He calls me a dog or a vacuum because if they don't finish their dinner, instead of getting my own, I finish theirs. don't as me why.

"Alright call me if you need anything!" she said.

Mom was a very over protective type. If im home alone, she makes sure my cell is charged andnon loud. Tells me about the stove, everything. Even not opening the doors. I giggle at her now.

"I will mom!" I said. I heard the door down stairs close.

I looked at my suit case full of greens and blues. Mom and my aunt went through all of my stuff and color coded them in to my suit cases. I have one for pinks, one for browns, yellows, red, etc. No matter how small the colors they did it. I wont complain. It sort of makes things easier. They even sorted them by sleeves and style. Its really helpful.

I looked out at my balcony. I really don't understand the need for a big house unless you have a big family. There's only 3 of us. With a 6 room house. How does that work. Oh and get this. Every room has its own bathroom. And a balcony. Dad also decided he wanted a flat screen TV in almost every room. Even the freaking porch. I love my dad, but he's crazy.

Mom is using one room for all of hers and dads business things. So ill make that 5 bedrooms, one office. I look around at my new, way to big, room. It was the size of 2 maybe 2 and a half class rooms. And when I say class rooms, I mean big science lab kind of class rooms. Big. I had to big glass doors leading to my balcony. A giant walk in closet, and a good big bathroom with a tub the size of a whale. Ridiculous. But they did give me new furnished carpets. The girl who lived here first was a baby. So the walls and everything were pink. Dad was nice enough to go over the walls with a lime green and baby blue striped wall paper. And a nice soft cream color carpet. A soothing white I guess.

My bed was already in and made. I had a lime green colored bed spread. With about 4 fluffy striped pillows and 3 regular ones. I love green if you cant tell. I laughed looking at my labeled suitcases. Its going to take forever to unpack. So I went to my laptop.

Then I heard rain. I groaned at the sound. I hate rain. Storms scare the living snot out of me. My mom loves them. My dads indifferent. So I really don't know where I get this fear of storms. But ill never be as scarred of storms as I am of the dark. Its silly but I still sleep with a night light or TV. I use it to distract me. Because ever since I was little, I could hear voices, but only when its dark. It doesn't have to be night, just dark. I could hear voices, asking for help ,telling me awful things, some trying to scare me, some trying to warn me. There's one voice ill never forget, it was a woman's voice.

She said she was attacked by a vampire, her blood was sucked bone dry, by a tall muscular man, with dark hair and golden eyes, I remember what she used to tell me. When I was asleep her voice would haunt my dreams. I cant help but to think that she looks familiar and that her situation as well is familiar. It suddenly got dark in the room, I started to hear the whispers. I sat at my desk and put my head phones on, and drowned them out. Moving is what is changing my life. Her face still haunts in my thoughts. What if she is right?

And is it normal, to not be afraid, that I might die at any moment im living here? I picked up my ipod out of my purse and quickly turned it on. I plugged my head phones in and laid on my bed. I turned on a song that made me cry. Whispers in the dark, by skillet. Why does it make me cry? because I do here whispers in the dark, and I whish I had someone to love me. I closed my eyes and turned the music up. As I faded into darkness, a very familiar man came to my dreams. My question was, is why is he so familiar? Why is this whole dream, this frightening scene played out before me, a familiar man, or vampire, drinking a familiar woman's blood, so familiar?


	2. Meeting The Cullens

_**I'd just like to say before the story starts, that I got lots of messages recently and they have all been so sweet and asking me to continue this story. I started this story my freshmen year in high school and I'm a senior now. I didn't think my story would ever get so good. Thank you all so much for the support! And I do not own this story, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**Please enjoy! **_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"_Its time to wake up"_

"_Get up; it's time to get up"_

"_Wake up now, wake up"_

I groaned at the voices. And the stupid alarm clock. _Shouldn't they be gone by now?_ I opened my eyes and look around. _Why is it still dark?_ I got up and felt my way around to the window. As I got there I felt the thick cloth of my curtain. _Crap. Mom must have closed them last night after I fell asleep._ I sighed in annoyance and opened them up. I regretted it as soon as I got an eye full of Mr. Sun over there.

I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I was feeling a little nervous about starting school today. I never did well with strangers probably because I've got a bit of an attitude problem and blow up on the shortest fuse. It doesn't make friends fast. I just know I'll blow up on somebody today. I can feel it.

I looked at my reflection and decided it was good enough to at least walk out in public. I'm not really an image woman. I could honestly care less. I wore faded ripped old blue jeans with a grey batman shirt on. I put on my white fur hoodie. _Yep._ I thought._ Good enough._ I gave myself a wink and a giggle and left my room.

I trampled down stairs as ungracefully as possible, and went straight to the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting in his chair with his back to me. I grinned and smashed into him from behind. He laughed and started to wrestle back. We played around for a few minutes, before my mom came in and yelled at us for it. We just laughed and sat down for breakfast. I smiled when I saw what my mom made. Chocolate chip pancakes with hershys syrup, and sausage and eggs. My mouth started to water and I dug in fast. My dad laughing at me the whole time while my mom looked on unaprovingly but didn't say anything.

"Piglet!" my dad shouted when I finished.

I just smiled and kissed them both by.

I got into my 2005 Nissan Altima and backed out of the drive way. I turned on my cd player and listened to Christina Perri's a thousand years the entire way to school.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, the nerves got to me. I didn't know where to park. In Texas people had specific spots that they parked in. Is it the same here? I began to panic.

Finally I spotted an open spot by a big jeep and a red volts wagon. I parked beside the jeep and, thankfully, got it in one try.

Before I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and chanted to myself. _Stop being such a baby, it's just school. It's just school._ Somehow, I wasn't making myself feel better. So with a groan and a _Here we go,_ I stepped out of my car into the cold air. _Man, one little sweater is not enough out here._

I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned around to see who it was.

Standing behind me was possibly the most attractive group of people I have ever seen. There were three men, one with copper hair and tall and slim, another with a brownish blond hair and was a little more muscular that the other. But the third boy held my attention longer. He was a tall very muscular man, with glowing golden eyes, actually they all had golden eyes, but his stood out the most, and he had dark curly hair. He was gorgeous. There were also three women. Two of them looked like twins almost. They both had beautiful long brown hair with pretty little curls and gorgeous eyes, and the other girl had short black and hair and was the most petite of them all.

And they were all looking right at me. And the muscular man looked almost angry. I was about to ask them why they were staring, but his stare scarred me too much to do that. And his size.

I walked up to the main office and the front desk. "Hi, I'm the new student. Morgan LeFay. Um, I was wondering where I go to get my schedule?" I asked as kindly as I could muster up. She gave me a funny look, and I could tell she was about to ask about my name. "My parents are history buffs." I laughed. She just gave me smile and said it's cute. I wanted to scream at being called cute.

After I got my schedule, I began searching for my classes. All the while not paying attention to where I was walking and ran into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I kept apologizing. I hear a soft giggle and looked up. It was one of the girls from this morning. "It's no problem." She said with a smile. "I'm gona go on a limb here, but I'm assuming your new?" I nodded numbly. This girl was the definition of cute. "Well hi! I'm Renessme Cullen." She said with a smile. "I'm Morgan LeFay." She gave me the same look. "As in King Arthur's sister? And only child giver?" she said with a giggle. I laughed and nodded. "Yea, my parents are history buffs and thought it would be cute to name me after an evil old women bent on revenge." We both began to bark with laughter. "I'm going to get along with you pretty good. Let me see your schedule and ill see if I can help you." I smiled and handed it over.

"Well. It looks like we have the first five classes together." She said getting giddy.

I smiled with relief. Someone ill know will be with me most of the day.

"Oh, and lunch to!"

_Yes!_

I did an inner happy dance. "Well ill introduce you to my family in first period. I have all of them in first. And then it's just kind of spread out the rest of the day"

"Sweet" I replied.

I really didn't care. I was just happy to know someone for my first day.

We laughed and joked the whole way to first period. She was actually very smart. It was nice being able to make history or science jokes and somebody get them!

Walking into first period was luckily not as awkward as I was afraid it would be. I also already had a seat, beside Nessie, that's what she told me to call her.

"So, before class starts, let's get the introductions done and over with!" she giggled. I smiled at her and nodded.

"These are my brothers and sisters, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella, and Alice Cullen" She said pointing to each. I smiled and waved timidly. We shook hands and I introduced myself. Getting the same stares for my names. Nessie told them what's up with that. They all laughed with me.

Then I felt a stare on me, so I looked over, and this weird dude was drooling and looking right at me and Nessie. "Hey dude." I said getting his attention. "There's some drool right there" I said pointing to the corner of my mouth. He blushed and wiped if off but continued to star. "Dude listen, I know were hot and all, but I don't think your girlfriend appreciates your staring at us so hard." I told him. He looked to his side to see a guy with wide eyes. Catching my joke he looked at me "Bitch" he spat. "Takes one to know one Barbie" I said back. He growled and was about to say something back, but the teacher walked in. "Mr. Rodale please sits down."

"You're my new official hero. He's always staring at me." Nessie whispered to me.

I just laughed.

I began to feel another stare on my back. So I turned around to see who it was. It was Emmett. He had an angry and concentrated stare that was aimed right at me. His eyes began to get dark, and his fists were clenched into a ball in front of his face. I began to get scarred that he was going to hurt me. I started to have hard time breathing and turned away.

I tried to hide myself in my hood and hair. I felt tears prick at my eyes. _Does he not like me already? Did I do something to piss I'm off? That's the same look from this morning. I haven't even said two words to this guy! _

Nessie nudged me in the side. I looked up at her and she seemed concerned. I knew she saw the tears in my eyes. I mouthed to her that I'm fine. She nodded, but I know she didn't believe me.

I could still feel his stare, and still, I thought he was the most handsome person I had ever seen.

TO BE CONTINUID.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions!

Thank you!


	3. the nightmare

Weeks have gone by since that incident. He left for a day, and when he came back he was friendlier. Ness seemed happy about that. We have become pretty close in the last couple of weeks. She's definitely my kinder person. Quiet and can have an intelligent conversation with me! Always fun!

"Morgan! What cha listening to?" she plopped down in my passenger seat when I pulled up to the school and turned up my music and began to sing along. I laughed at her as she rocked out to it.

"I don't think your brothers appreciate you singing a dirty song like this!" I was listening to scream by Usher. She shrugged and continued to dance while I made fun of her for it. She always made things fun!

"Ok, enough rocking, we have five minutes left to get to class you trick!" I giggled at her. She pouted at me, but got out of the car anyways. She grasped my arm and linked them together and we walk into school like that. Arm in arm. And it was such a comfortable natural thing. Though her rocking out never stops in the car, she brings it to class.

"Nessie! Quit it! You look like your having a heart attack or something!" I yell laughing at her. She laughs back.

"And it's so much fun to!"

"The heart attack?"

"NO! The dancing!"

"Bout a say…" I chuckle.

"Don't be rude now!" she wags her finger at me.

"Hey where is your family by the way?" I ask looking around. She shrugged.

"They stayed home today. I didn't feel like staying." She smiles at me. And I know what she meant. She means that she didn't want to leave me alone. I smile at her in thanks. She smiles back.

At lunch we sat at our own table, like always. Today she chose the chicken sandwich witch I thought was weird. She usually avoids those. I shrug it off. Probably a craving. I get them all the time.

"So hey! You wana spend the weekend with me?"

"Um sure? I'll ask my mom and call you tonight. Cool?" she nods.

After school I go straight to my mom's office. Today was her day off.

"Hey momma? Can I spend the weekend with Nessie?"

She smiles brightly. She loves Renessme. She thinks the sun rises and sets on her.

"Well of course! I'll let your father know! Have fun dear!" I smile and walk away to pack a weekend bag. "And make sure to pack clean underwear!"

"MOM!"

I hear her laugh at my embarrassment.

As I'm packing my bags I realize its getting dark. So I call Ness again.

"Hello!"

"Hey! When did you say you were coming to get me?"

"9:00. Why? Is everything alright? Dose Emmett need to come get you now?"

I flush.

"Um….Emmett's coming to get me? Why not you? And um, if you could come soon that would be great. I'm ready and all…" I mumble at her.

"Got it! I'll tell him to get up off his butt and come get you!" she yells extra loud for him to hear I'm assuming.

"Aye, aye, I'm going." I hear Emmett say. I blush all over again.

I sit at my laptop sorting through my emails when I hear a knock on my door. I hear my dad mumbling and a deep voice replying to him. I run down stairs to save Emmett from my dad's wrath.

"And why are you here to pick her up? Why not Renessme?" he ask.

"Because she got busy dad, so his dad sent him. Be nice. Go eat dinner. Goodbye I love you ill behave." I say fast as I close the door on his angry face.

"Let's go!" he laughs at me.

The ride to their house was awkwardly silent.

"Morgan! So glad you could come! Come on! I wana show you my room!" she jumps up and down.

I laugh and follow her. When we get inside I stop and stare. The house was just as big as mine, but the difference was the wide open spaces. The walls were like giant windows, and the furniture was set just right, giving it such a beautiful, comfortable look.

"Wow ness, this place is gorgeous!"

"You can thank my mom for that!" she leads me up stairs to what I'm assuming was the family room, because that's where everybody was. Even Emmett…Funny…I don't remember seeing him pass us. Oh well I guess.

"Hi, everyone." I wave. I get a bunch of hellos and Alice bounces up to hug me.

"Oh! Are you Morgan? It's nice to meet you dear!" an angelic, motherly voice spoke.

I turn around to see a small woman, with beautiful brown curls and such a sweet smile on her face. Standing beside her was a man as equally beautiful as her, he was blond and had a smile just as kind as hers. They felt welcoming….accepting in a way…

"Um, yes, Morgan LeFay." I blush.

"Ah, nessie told us about your name. Very interesting." The man speaks.

"Well I guess if being named after a hell bent revenge psycho witch is interesting, and then I'm all about the interesting!" I laugh. I get a couple of chuckles for that one.

"Now come on! I wana show you my room!" she tugs on my arm. She sure is strong for someone so small! I hear a chuckle from Edward.

"This is it! Cute right?"

"Oh very. Though I gotta say, I was expecting pink and frilly and lace. Ha-ha. Not purple and...polka dots?" I laugh.

"Don't make fun of my room! It's adorable! What does yours look like?"

"My room is lime green and blue" I say proudly.

"EW."

I gape at her, and then smack her with the first thing I could grab, which was a pillow. She giggles and smacks me back with one.

"HEY! This is NOT middle school missy!"

"Couldn't we just pretend?" I giggle at her.

"No! Because I want food!"

"You don't deserve food. You were mean to me. And I'm a guest."

"Lies!"

"Truth!" I laugh and follow her down stairs to the kitchen, waving at everyone when we walk by. She goes to the fridge and pulls out two red Gatorades, and some chicken pasta. It looks so good!

"So are you like a Gatorade junkie?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Kinda. It's not extremely sweet like lots of other drinks. I'm not big on sweets and stuff."

"Oh lord. I have a health nut on my hands!" I shout throwing my hands up in the air laughing. She smacks my arm and glares at me with a smile. I giggle at her and bat my lashes at her trying to act cute. I guess it works because she laughs.

After a couple of hours of playing around like that, we decide to go to bed. Saying goodnight to everybody we make our way to her room. I crawl in on the right side after changing my pajamas.

"Night!" she chirps.

"Night!" I say back to her.

"_**Get out of there!" **_

_What?_

"_**GO! NOW!"**_

_Why?_

"_**IT'S HIM! HES HERE! GO! RUN! BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" **_

_What are you saying? Whose where? Who's going to kill me? I don't understand! _

"_**RUN!"**_

_Why!_

"_Morgan!"_

_Leave me alone! _

"_Morgan! Wake up! Morgan!" _

_Renessme? _

_Renessme! Help me! _

"_Morgan!" _

_Emmett?_

"_**RUN FROM HIM! NOW! HE WILL KILL YOU!" **_

_NO! Emmett wouldn't kill me! Why would you say that? Who are you? Leave me alone! _

I wake with a start, breathing heavy. I look up to see Renessme staring at me worriedly with Emmett and Edward right behind her.

"What?"

"You had a night mare. You ok?" she looks so worried. I feel awful….

"Yea…just…I'm fine…." I say staring at Emmett…

I don't understand…. Why did the voice say to run from him? Why does it keep saying he's going to kill me?

"I'm trying to figure that out myself…" Edward…what?

"I think we need to talk to you." Carlisle says from the door way….

I'm not sure I like the look in his eyes. They look worried.

I look up to Emmett seeking comfort, and I only receive the same look.

Why does that scare me?

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_


End file.
